Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3
This article is about the easter eggs in Just Cause 3. Roland Lesterlin about easter eggs (August, 2015): :"So you know, you work on a game for so long, you have to have those days of joy. In fact, a little while ago we said to the whole team: "Like hey guys, whatever you wanna put in the game and hide, you can do it." And so we'd spend some days developing all sorts of crazy stuff that's gonna be in there cause we have so much fun making this game and hopefully that comes through in how the game works and feels. It's hard to say "no". It's really quite hard to say "no", I mean they are so funny and it makes you quite happy just to allow all that exuberance and enthusiasm in developing the game to get in there and we hope the fans like it too." Mario is Roland Mario Frigo closely resembles Roland Lesterlin, a member of Avalanche Studios. "4VAL NCH" license plates Some vehicle license plates are "4VAL NCH", which refers to Avalanche Studios. Any car/bus/truck can have it. Teleportation / wormhole portals There are round flat platforms and a few big buttons at multiple locations. The platform looks the same as the top of the missile silo at Cima Leon: Silo. Pressing the buttons in the right order causes the silo/platform to open and reveal a vertical shaft at least 100 meters deep. Entering it will teleport Rico. It's possible to enter with a vehicle, but only Rico will emerge at the other end. Each location has 4 buttons for code entry and a large series of numbers painted on the concrete. Adding 1 to each of the digits provides the code to teleport there. *At N 40 42.277 E 5 35.221, at Insula Dracon, above Porto Darsena. The code to teleport here is "2-1-4-1-2-4". *At N 40 45.496 E 5 44.620, at Insula Striate, in an abandoned factory. The code to teleport here is "1-4-3-4-2-1". *At N 40 42.416 E 5 43.608, at Insula Fonte, north-east of Cima Leon: Transmitter. The code to teleport here is "2-3-3-2-2-3". See also: Medici Space Program. Salirosan Skramp and Doge Mode At Soliana there is a junkyard. At the junkyard (exact location in the junkyard may differ) is a small black puppy. The dog emits a small amount of black smoke, has flies above it and makes the sad dog noise. It will follow you if you stay close to it. You will need to slowly bring the dog to the dog house on the other side of the road. Doing this puts a small notification on screen that says "You've discovered the elusive Salirosan Skramp. Doge Mode unlocked." Doge mode is extremely useful for telling when an enemy is dead as memes only appear when an NPC takes damage or something blows up. NPCs can't take damage when they're dead, providing a makeshift health bar. The dog will spawn back at the dump if the player should return, but the notification will not be triggered again. Activate "Doge" mode through the options menu and in gameplay settings. Salirosa is one of the fictional island nations in the Just Cause Universe. Crashed Mile High Club Main article: Mile High Club (JC3 section). At 40 49.050 E 5 36.777, northern coast of Maestrale, near the two islands is a wreck of the Mile High Club. Most of the wreck is under water. The rear bar area is on a beach. There are posters of DJ Santosi (another easter egg, see below) on a wall there, placed on top of vandalized posters of Di Ravello. There is a ridable cow nearby. Mr. Snowman returns At N 40 45.641 E 5 45.885 you can find Mr. Snowman. Near him is an unmarked vintage part. When approaching him, Rico says "So we meet again, Mr. Snowman." This is a reference to when he encountered the same snow man in Just Cause 2 at the Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. Nerdcubed At N 40 44.228 E 5 38.427 is the Nerdcubed logo on a wall. Nerdcubed was the first to make a pre-release gameplay video. The front of the building has a Just Jeans store. Rubber Ducky Main article: Rubber Ducky. At N 40 46.842 E 5 41.607. Look at the Map and find the Val de Mar province at Insula Striate. Go to the north-east corner of the middle lake there. Two "Rubber Ducky" jet skis are on dry land, slightly covered by trees. Grapple one to the water to use it. Unfortunately it can not be added to the Rebel drop garage. Rideable cow One is said to be near some cows and another is near the crashed Mile High Club. DK Pistol and helium heads Main article: DK Pistol Go to the town of Vico Platessa in the Trio province. There are buildings that line the ground under the mountain. You will find the DK pistol behind a small building, along the cliff's bottom, on top of rubble. On top of the rubble is a weapon spawn point for the DK Pistol. See the gallery below for the exact location. Picking it up will make Rico's head large. The pistol has unlimited ammunition and it causes no damage. It makes the target persons head large, like Ricos. If you Grapple a person with a large head and send them flying, they'll fly very high (hence helium head). People who are double grappled will continue to float on the cable. They can even lift a car, if more than one person like that are grappled to the same car. It's at N 40 42.602 E 5 35.096. Mjolnir Go to the coordinates N 40 48.565 E 5 40.861. There should be a large crater in a mountain. In the middle of it is Mjolnir, the legendary hammer of the Norse god Thor. It is not possible to move it. Bolo Santosi "Bolo's Originale Banana Congelata" A banana stand found in Citate Di Ravello. The stand is a small kiosk with a woman inside it. There's advertisements on it, saying that it's under new management, that it's going to open soon and that it's reopened for business. At the moment it's closed for reasons unknown, but when it's open it accepts cash only. The name is reference to Bolo Santosi. If the kiosk is destroyed, a large amount of paper money will be sent into the air by the explosion - a reference to the "Arrested Development" episode "Top Banana", more specifically, the line "There's always money in the banana stand!" DJ Santosi There are posters spread out across various location of Medici, advertising her as a DJ. According to the poster: "Tickets: 100 Ricoin, Beer: 450 Ricoin, Shots: 200 Ricoin". *At Alba, near the road at the town square. *At Alba, on a wall just north of the gas station. *At the Mile High Club wreck. *At Colle Salrosa, behind the gas station. *At Colle Salrosa next to a store that is next to the gas station. The wall is facing a parking lot. *At Colle Salrosa near the Di Ravello statue. The advertised party with DJ Bolo Santosi is in Lacos, south of Alba, along with a number of party goers and a bizarre dancing man in a green morph suit. Coordinates: N 40 40.388 E 5 43.564. The place is abandoned during the day, so it's advised to visit at night. The Rocket Main article: The Rocket. There's a small car called The Rocket, also known as the Soap Box Car. You can find this car at this coordinates: N 40 49.189 E 5 40.642 (at the beginning of the road). Mario Frigo can also been found driving the rocket down the hill at N 40 48.042 E 5 42.047. You will see him at the exit of the tunnel waiting to race you. If you're driving a vehicle he will attempt to race you down the hill. This may be a reference to Mario Kart. There is also another Rocket car which you can drive. Memorials There are several memorials in the game. It's unknown who they were, but they were obviously important to the game developers. Hyeng Woo Shim memorial There is a memorial panel on a stone in the Feno province at N 40 41.595 E 5 42.920. Text on the panel says: "Beloved Son, Brother, Friend See You In The Next Dimension Hyeng Woo Shim April 10, 1977 To November 12, 1993" The person died at the age of 16, so it may have been a game developer's child. Tae 'Jina' Stevenson memorial N 40 37.610 E 5 40.466 Text on the panel says: "She was a bright flame That burned too fast, The unyielding ground For our legacy of love. Tae 'Jina' Stevenson Jan. 6, 1959 to Sept. 30, 2013" Jose Antonio Espinal Lugo memorial N 40 43.291 E 5 34.914. This is at a religious building called Sancte Antonio, located at Perla Est. Text on the panel says: "Hombres Como Tu Nunca Mueren Jose Antonio Espinal Lugo Nov 20, 1946 To Mar 11, 2015" Translation "Men Like You Never Die". Jim "O'hara" Cross memorial At a small private house on one of the small islands south of Citate Di Ravello. There's lots of potted flowers around the house and a Pescespada SS speedboat at a dock. Text on the panel says: "In loving memory Jim "O'hara" Cross Oct 9, 1953 - Mar 3, 2015 To the world, he was one. To us, he was the world." Rebel and soldier on the volcano island On the Volcano island in Medici, there is a small rebel lean-to. A rebel is repairing an Urga Szturm 63A and a Medician soldier is standing on the other side of the car. If the soldier is pushed into view of the rebel, the rebel will kill him. It is located at N 40 51.213 E 5 28.176. After completing all the missions the soldier does not appear, instead a rebel is just standing next to a rebel vehicle. If the rebel is killed however and the player returns to that spot later on, an army soldier is standing next to the corpse. Repeating this leads to a scenario similar to not having completed all missions. Moving the Urga Szturm 63A will result in a Medici Military Weimaraner W3 spawning to take its place. Buster Sword from Final Fantasy 7 A black sword (Buster Sword) from Final Fantasy 7 can be seen half way inside a mountain at N 40 48.278 - E 5 43.368. Pogo stick There's a pogo stick on top of a building in Citate Di Ravello. The spawn point is reported to move a little. It's at N 40 44.322 - E 5 38.714 roughly. Panau Sonic 4 Speak Near the starting point of Of Cows and Wine, at N 40 41.834 E 5 44.006, is a large stereo named "Panau Sonic 4 Speak", which refers to Panasonic as well as Panau. It can be activated and will play the Mile High Club theme from Just Cause 2. DJ Santosis (see above) music control panel is also made by Panau Sonic. Hijacked Propaganda van plays Mile High Club music When you hijack a Propaganda van, it will play the Mile High Club theme from Just Cause 2. Propaganda vans can be found in most villages/cities that are not liberated yet. Smoke Monster from Lost/Hantu Island At N 40 48.085 - E 5 34.910, if you stand on the beach and look towards the lake, eventually you will hear a sound. If you turn around you will see the smoke monster kill 3 people and flee. At the site there is an arrow made out of logs that points to the word 'run' made out of wooden planks on the ground. There's also a smoke monster on Hantu Island in Just Cause 2. Skull Island At N 40 51.636 - E 5 25.898 there is a huge skull carved into the mountains of the unnamed island in the top left corner of the map. This may be a reference to the Skull Island from King Kong, to the Skull Cave from the comic "The Phantom" or to Skull Rock from Peter Pan. Landfill At the Maestrale province car race (N 40 47.676 - E 5 35.554) you can find a landfill. There's an abandoned guard post at the gate and a sign that says "Landfill *** Dumping ground for anti-Medician culture". Using explosives on the landfill will reveal hundreds of Just Cause and Just Cause 2 retail copies. Other items there are broken cardboard boxes and empty beverage bottles. The consoles that Just Cause 2 are on are "TV PLAY 32". The Just Cause boxes are marked for "GAMEPLAYER" consoles. There may also be a PC version of JC1 in the landfill, but this needs confirmation. The Dress At N 40 44.232 E 5 38.643 are two women standing on a balcony wearing a white/gold and black/blue dress. They're on the ends of the highest balcony of the hotel that's directly south of the skyscraper with the crane. This is a reference to "The Dress" which has been a viral photo on the internet for some time. Moving statues At N 40 47.925 E 5 40.776, very close to the most western corner of Falco, there are some ruins and a few statues standing in a circle around a dead goat. The statues can not be moved using the Grappler and mocking them has no effect. If you go near the goat, the statues will suddenly jump forward, closer to you. They only jump if they're off screen, so they don't necessarily all move at the same time. Batman Random civilians may say "He is some sort of Man-Bat!" (reference to Batman) if Rico uses a parachute or Wingsuit near them. Bonfire At N 40 41.217 - E 5 35.024 you can find a Bonfire which is a reference to Dark Souls. Instead of a sword, there is a sniper rifle. It is possible to light the Bonfire by pressing the action key while facing it. Air Sheldon In the mission Bavarium on a Plane, Tom Sheldon speaks two of his lines from Just Cause 2: "Thanks for flying Air Sheldon, hehe". This is a Black Market quote after the mission The White Tiger. Usable football fields *The town of Perla Est has two usable football fields, each with two usable balls. *There's one more football field at the western edge of the Citate Di Ravello old town, but despite having a football it has not been used for a long time. There's bushes growing there and the government has set up a destructable projector right on the field. *Another few goal frames and a usable ball is near the projector at Nacre, but there's no painted field. *The town of Burgoletto has a marked field and a usable ball, but the goal frames have been moved. Mime cult meeting In the Prima province, just north-west of the Sancte Federico building is a collectable item. In view of the item are 6 Civilians who ignore Rico and who are each performing different hand signals / mime art. "The Little General" weapon Main article: The Little General. After completing all missions, at N 40 51.176; E 5 27.489, the remains of the golden Urga Mstitel can be found that the player destroys in the last mission. In front of it lies the generals weapon, a usable revolver called "The little general". Note those coordinates are the only place where you can get these pistols. CS Powerrun 77 wreck with gushing water A rusty, wrecked CS Powerrun 77 in a small pool of water at N 40 41.217; E 5 35.024. When pulled onto land using the Grappler and when near to the ocean, it makes gushing water come out of it. Strange winching machines Look for the rotatable childrens playground object. The machine is connected to the underside of the playground thing. Both objects can separately rotate around the same axis if touched. The machine is an unusable electrically powered winch. The machine can be activated when approached. This makes the pars of the machine spin in opposite directions. There's two of these machines: *At the Citate Di Ravello football field, at the western edge of the old town near N 40 44.154 E 5 38.288. *Another one of these is at the farm just east of Porto Coclea. The car Race "mountain pass sprint" ends at this location. There's several more of these same winching machines, but the others are stationary objects and are not connected to any playground items. *At a dock at the artificial lake in Litore Torto. *2 are at Dimahs lab at Grotta Contrabandero. *At a few more piers/docks. Pentagram carved into pillar At N 40 48.151 E 5 43.866 on the side of a mountain is a pillar of stone standing out of the environment. On the side that's turned towards the mountain a pentagram and a few symbols are carved onto it. Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate Main article: Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate. At N 40 45.907 E 5 45.888 there is an entrance to a complex set of partially submerged underground tunnels. There are several paths that can be taken in the tunnels, though they eventually converge at one point: The inlet above the canyon. It's advised to use a Stria PW 220 R-GT there. Mr. Snowman (another easter egg, see above) is also very close to this place. Luigi There's a Mario in the game and as it turns out, there's also a Luigi. One Civilian looks very similar to the Nintendo character (other than the lack of a mustache and differently colored sleeves). There's also billboards in Citate Di Ravello for "Luigi Pizza". The names of the Nintendo characters are rumored to have been inspired by a pizza store called "Mario & Luigi's". Just Claws store The town of Nacre at Libeccio province has a small store near its south-east corner, called "Just Claws". The store name is colored just like the Just Cause 2 logo with a small black crab instead of the 2. The store is near the dock, so it's likely a fish and crab store. Just Jeans store Citate Di Ravello has several clothing stores called "Jazombie & Fitz", which have an advertisement on one of the windows for "Just Jeans". Examples of these stores are at about: *N 40 44.631 E 5 39.461. The back of this building has the N3 logo graffiti. *N 40 44.644 E 5 39.561. This store is near a Banco de Medici office and a Scorp Avaranch clothing store. Scorp Avaranch clothing store At Citate Di Ravello (N 40 44.644 E 5 39.561). Next to it are a Banco de Medici office and a Just Jeans store. Cast Away At the north-west corner of the map on the Volcano island in Medici there is a man sitting at a table on the beach wearing only swimming trunks. There is lots of debris scattered around the shoreline. This could potentially be a reference to the film "Cast Away". N 40 52.980 E 5 25.604. Just like normal civilians he occasionally holds his hand near his ear and talks to imaginary friends (the phone doesn't seem to spawn here). His Inflatable liferaft is actually controllable. Rico has to jump into it and run into the direction you want to go. The boat will move at walking pace. Tuk-Tuk Boom Boom Dimahs office/lab at Cava de Rebelles has a blueprint of the Tuk-Tuk Boom Boom from Just Cause 2. Timecar One of the Crash bomb events provides a Mugello Quipozza F, which when equipped with the bomb, resembles the DeLorean DMC-12 "Timecar" from the "Back to the Future" franchise. The vehicle bomb in the "crash bomb" event might even have been specifically designed for this easter egg. Deck of cards with the chaos scorpion logo Go to the town Vico Spigola at Insula Dracon. There's a table with two chairs where Rebellion members may be playing cards. The back sides of the cards have the chaos scorpion on them. The Simpsons related locations Board a Train and hack the missile car(s). Then look at the in-game map. You will see three locations in the ocean named after locations in The Simpsons. The map markers will disappear as soon as you leave the train, so you should place a map marker before leaving the train. According to User:MrFunreal they only appear while the hacking timer is still on screen, but User:GMRE saw them on the map after hacking and while not even being on a missile car. User:Anonymous230385 has seen them when accessing the Rebel drop map on any of the train cars. They each have a rocket launcher, an Urga Racek and a large underwater pedestal that goes all the way to the bottom of the sea, which is too deep to dive to. *'Ogdenville' - N 40 40.301 E 5 30.905 - About half way to Boom Island from Insula Dracon. Capstone Hydra with 11 ammunition. *'Brockway' - N 40 38.871 E 5 46.978 - South-east of Insula Fonte. Unidentified rocket launcher with 9 ammunition. *'North Haverbrook' - N 40 51.470 E 5 36.730 - North-west of Insula Striate. Fire Leech with 9 ammunition. The items are there any time, but the icons with Simpsons location names will only activate when hacking a train. Inflatable liferafts Main article: Inflatable liferaft. They're connected in pairs to a large rusty steel frame. If one of the white raft containers should be Grappled to the ground, it will explode open and an orange inflatable rubber raft will pop out. The rafts are designed to hold up to 6 people and they can be used as a boat, if the player jumps on and runs into the desired direction. They're at many coastal settlements. *Many at Grotta Contrabandero. *At a few coastal towns. **One town somewhere in eastern Insula Dracon. *At a dock in the Litore Torto lake. *At the crashed Mile High Club. *One deployed raft is at the stranded guy at the north-west corner of the map. Blue Screen of Death On the eDEN Airship, there are destructible computer consoles that have the BSOD on the screen, it does make fun of Apple in some parts. Weird lights out at sea See the forum thread for the original report and discussion: Thread:24654. If you go just north-west of Insula Striate, to the area of the off-shore rigs, at night, you'll see several large clusters of floating lights. Each cluster is at least the size of an off-shore rig. It's unknown what they are, but they are speculated to be a part of the Bavarium Sea Heist DLC. Gallery Hyeng Woo Shim memorial.jpg|Hyeng Woo Shim memorial. Hyeng Woo Shim memorial map.jpg|Hyeng Woo Shim memorial location. JC3 Rebel soldier and car on volcano island.jpg|The "settlement" on Volcano Island. Note the dead soldier, who was pushed in front of the rebel. JC3 volcano island rebel camp (map).jpg|Location of the settlement on the volcano island. DJ Santosi poster.png|DJ Santosi poster at Alba. DJ Santosi at work.jpg Mario Frigo in Soap Box car.jpg|The Rocket. Mario Frigo in Soap Box car 2.jpg|The Rocket. Panau Sonic 4 Speak.png|"Panau Sonic 4 Speak". Vico Platessa DK pistol.png|DK pistol location at Vico Platessa. JC3 mime cult meeting.png|Mime cult meeting. Strange winching machine at Citate Di Ravello.png|Strange winching machine (it spawned this way). Strange winching machine at Citate Di Ravello (flipped).png|Strange winching machine flipped over. Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate (location map).jpg|Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate. Mr. Snowman is also very close to this place. JC3 mile high club map.png|Mile High Club wreck location. JC3 Mr. Snowman.png| Landfill for anti-medician culture.png|Anti-Medician culture landfill. JC3 blown up landfill.png|Blown up landfill. JC3 Luigi.png| JC3 Just Claws easter egg at Nacre.png|Just Claws at Nacre. Dimahs office interior at Cava de Rebelles.png|Dimahs office/lab at Cava de Rebelles has a blueprint of Tuk-Tuk Boom Boom. Mugello Quipozza F (crash bomb).png|Mugello Quipozza F, as seen in the Crash bomb event. Bolo's Originale Banana Congelata.png|"Bolo's Originale Banana Congelata". JC3 dog Salirosan Skramp.png|The dog at Soliana. JC3 rebel girls playing cards at Vico Spigola.png|Cards with the chaos scorpion. Ogdenville.png|Ogdenville. The weapon is hidden behind one of the waves. Just Jeans and Scorp Avaranch.png|Just Jeans and Scorp Avaranch stores. Women with the dress at Citate Di Ravello.png|Women with the dress at Citate Di Ravello. JC3 guy in underwear, near a raft.png|Guy in underwear, near an Inflatable liferaft. JC3 deployed liferaft.png|Deployed Inflatable liferaft. JC3 usable life rafts at Litore Torto.png|Inflatable liferafts at Litore Torto lake. JC3 ruins with moving statues and sacrificed goat.png|Ruins with moving statues and sacrificed goat. JC3 mocking ancient gods 1.png|The statues can not be moved using the Grappler. JC3 mocking ancient gods 2.png|Moving the goat to mock the statues. JC3 statues jumped closer.png|The statues have jumped forward. Videos Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Content